


Hyperion Peverell

by Slyther_King15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ill put it as gen until it changes, Master of Death Harry Potter, Rebirth, Second Chances, Time Travel, harry gets renamed, harry runs a daycare, harry runs an orphanage, if it even will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther_King15/pseuds/Slyther_King15
Summary: Magic. It's all around you, even if you don't even know it. Harry didn't find out about its existence until he was eleven years old and Hagrid was standing above him, holding out his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He was an adaptable person, so when he died, at the hand of Voldemort himself no less, he went with a sigh of acceptance. They would survive, they would win the war and defeat Voldemort. But, what if he decided that he would go on. He had just found out that he was, for all intents and purposes, the Master of Death. He could see his loved ones whenever he wanted of course, as the hallows had absorbed into his magic upon his death.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Hyperion Peverell

Death had wrapped itself around him in a sort of cold hug. It was comforting in a strange way.

"What is your wish, my Master?"

He had thought of going back to his childhood and right into his kid body, straight after his birth, so maybe he could change things. Something hit him though, he would be able to fix so many things for many more people if he could go back farther. 

"Somewhere in between 1920 and 1925, surprise me. I'll be able to do the most then, if I went back too much farther after that I would be hindered by Grindelwald." A small, supportive squeeze was the last thing he knew before everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------

His childhood was amazing, if he had to describe it in one word, and it was everything he dreamed about in his first life. His father died when he was six because of his bad immune system as a hedge-wizard, but he had enjoyed every moment with him. Neither of his parents could take up the Peverall lordship as it was a paternal house, so only men born into the family could take it, but when he turned 17 he would be eligible to take it up. He had big plans, and his mother supported him full heartedly. He learned so many things he had never known in his last life. Did you know that in the Wicca world, it was proper to introduce yourself by your last name, and that only family and close friends were to refer to you by first name? He had no idea. Along with learning about the culture and traditions of the world he was born into, he continued to read and plan for the future, keeping them in journals that were warded more as he learned. He hoped to turn Peverell castle into an orphanage and day care, with a preserve on property along with various farms, so as to sell and eat the food and harvest potion ingredients to use or sell.

As the Lordship was dormant, so were the main vaults and properties, so he and his mother lived a simple lifestyle on a small farm in St Ottery Catchpole. He thought it slightly amusing since his mother occasionally had tea with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Diggory. His mother ended up getting a job at St. Mungos as a brewer and minor curse breaker, which left him being taken care of by one of the neighbours most days. He mostly kept to himself though, as there were no kids his age. That slight isolation gave him lots of time to read, practice and experiment. Which is how, one day at the Weasleys, he discovered he was a metamorphmagus when his hair turned bright red in anger when the book he was reading at the dinner table was drenched in soup in a fit of accidental magic. When his hair started turning all sorts of colours as his mood fluctuated his mother gathered him up and flooed straight to St. Mungos. Turned out his father was considered to be a squib by the Blacks and was thrown out as soon as his Hogwarts letter didn't arrive. After that day he practised and did all he could to learn how to control his metamorphmagus skills, getting better as he got more proficient in occlumency. It was a relief when he was able to keep his hair from turning colours when his emotions ran high.

\-------------------------------

The day his letter came his mother took him to Diagon to pick out a few pricier books as congratulations. His wand came from an unnamed shop in Knockturn --right across from a bookstore that they visited after-- and was without the trace, so that he could use magic at home or during an emergency. He hadn't completely gotten his wandless magic under control as he was too busy focusing on his plans for the future and his metamorphic abilities. He wanted it to be an ace up his sleeve if needed. After they finished getting the rest of his supplies his mother got out his favourite ice cream from the cupboard with preservation and cold charms before she sat him down at the table.

"Hyperion my child, I'm being transferred over the channel to France. It's a big opportunity as it's going to pay nearly double what I've been making here. Grindelwald hasn't focused on it yet, I hope he never does, but there's always a chance I will not come back. Tensions are rising, I shall not lie to you." Even if he did not like the potential danger it was putting his mother in, he was proud of her for being able to get such a good job from her homeland. She was born and raised in France until her parents were killed when she was at Beauxbatons and she was forced to transfer to Hogwarts as to escape. She had never been back since.

"It'll be okay mother, I'll write everyday if I can." She pulled him into a hug and they sat there, talking and eating ice cream until she sent him to bed.

\-------------

He hugged his mother tightly before hopping onto the train with his trunk in his hands. He was vibrating with excitement to go back to Hogwarts. He was going to aim for Ravenclaw; he really wanted access to their library. Of course, he could always just sneak in as their common room entrance didn't have a password, you just had to answer a riddle. Now he's just got to find an empty compartment and finish reading “Runes and Me” an unpublished journal that he had found in the heir vault that summer. It was written by Katrina Flint who married into the family some 200 years ago. He had taken a copy of every book he had found in there --so as not to damage or lose the originals-- and they were sitting in the huge personalized library compartment in his trunk. He gently levitated his trunk into the storage above the seats and sat down for the long train ride. He spent most of it reading, only stopping for a short lunch and to change into his uniform. Every so often another student would knock on the door for various reasons, always leaving not too long after. Upon arriving at Hogsmeade station he packed up all but one of his books (the thick one about runes) and made his way to the boats along with the rest of the first years.

As they came into view of the castle there were many gasps of wonder. Upon coming to the entrance they were welcomed in by the Deputy Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and Transfiguration teacher. He made about the same spiel that McGonagall did about their houses being their family and all that while they were at Hogwarts before leaving them on their own in the hallway. Almost immediately after he left the eleven year olds broke into whispers, all talking about the impending sorting. There was a cut off shriek as something translucent came through the wall, the ghost doing the same as they had done during his first year. Right after the preteens had calmed down Dumbledore showed up again to escort them into the hall, briefly telling them to get into single file line. As they poured into the Great Hall most of the whispers were silenced by the large crowd of older students before starting again when they looked up and saw the enchanted ceiling. When all of them were in the hall Dumbledore placed a three legged stool a few feet in front of the Headmasters place at the teacher's table and plopped a raggedly old pointed hat on top. Admittedly Hyperion zoned out when the Sorting Hat began it’s song, only occasionally taking note of names he recognized. He was startled out of his thoughts when,

“Peverell, Hyperion,” was called out. He straightened his robes and tucked away his book before striding towards the stool and sitting down. Dumbledore hesitated briefly before the hat came down and covered his eyes, blocking the view of the rest of the hall. 

“Well look at what we’ve got here. Mr. Master of Death! I’m honoured to be able to sort you again!” It was spoken right into his mind but it would be rude to not respond. 

“Hello Mr. Sorting Hat.” He didn’t really know how else to respond, he didn’t really care which house he went into, but Ravenclaw would be preferable. 

“Well I suppose I’ll have to do as you ask then!-

-RAVENCLAW!” The last part was yelled out loud so after Dumbledore removed the hat he made his way to the house he would spend the next seven years in. 

\-----------------------------

Waking up to blue and bronze was slightly surreal. The night before he had spent most of dinner making various levels of intellectual conversations (about anything from the food they were eating to his family) before the meal was over and the sixth year prefects escorted the first years to the Ravenclaw dorms. Like Gryffindor his new house was also in a tower, it was just in the west one. He quietly got dressed and made his way down to the common room to read. School would only start next week on Monday as the first full day at Hogwarts was Friday. It would allow all that students to get used to being back to school, but they would be handed their schedules that day at breakfast. The first years of each house will be escorted to meals and classes by available prefects. 

\-----------------------

Hyperion sat next to the fire curled up with a book for two hours as various other students in his house trickled down from the dormitories. It was strange, in Ravenclaw each student had their own small room with a small closet, a four poster bed, a small desk and chair, a bedside table and shelves lining the walls. There were communal bathrooms though, each year in both the boys and girls dormitories had a separate bathroom with sinks, toilets and showers. It was cool to look at all the different runes for anchoring one way silencing charms, temperature regulation charms and other charms to keep the bathroom stalls private and comfortable. 

Along with the school library and the Ravenclaw library Hyperion knew that Hogwarts would be the ideal place to gather information to make and establish his future orphanage and part time daycare.


End file.
